


Million Reasons

by Its3amAndImDrunk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alpha Akaashi Keiji, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Artists, Break Up, Celebrities, Don't Like Don't Read, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Tsukishima Kei, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jealousy, Kei express himself through music, M/M, Multi, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Other, Sad Tsukishima Kei, Songs as Titles, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, trying to work things out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its3amAndImDrunk/pseuds/Its3amAndImDrunk
Summary: "We should have noticed Hito, we should have known that something was going on" Another sight left his lips" What if we hadn’t come in time? What if Kei never called me? I could have stopped all of this from happening, if I only took a closer look-”Or,A very disturbing incident happens and now Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi are close to loose the one person that matters the most to them.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Oikawa Tooru & Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79





	Million Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Please read the warnings, this story is going to have many serious and delicate topics, read at your own risk. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

_ “You see me standing but I’m dying on the floor”  _

_ ___ _

**January 4, 08:32**

"Tsukiko-San, the doctors said that Kei will be fine, you should try and get some sleep" The blonde women didn’t say anything, and Hitoka looked at Akiteru in search for help" Yukio-San will be here soon, and Kei is sleeping right now, you really need to-" 

"Hito-Chan, I’m really thankful for everything, but right now I have to look after my son, I can’t leave him right now, not again" Tsukiko looked tired, she hadn’t got rest since she received the call from Akiteru saying that her pup was in the hispital for suicide attemp and somethign else" He needs me more than ever” 

Hitoka sighted, she couldn’t do anything, if she was a mother and her son got hurt she would probably act the same. Plus, Tsukiko was really carrying Omega, even though she had a strong personality, she loved her family and had a strong bond with them. Seeing Kei like this must be destroying her. 

The younger decided to leave them alone, following Akiteru outside the room. Hitoka and Yamaguchi could sense that there was something on Akiteru’s mind, he hadn’t said a word since the doctors came to inform them about Kei’s situation, only talking to comfort his mother. 

They got fast to the waiting room, and Hitoka gived a look to the two Alphas sitting there, she pointed directly at Akiteru and Saeko seemed to get the message. Whispering something to Tenma the two of them got up to take their Omega to the café to get something to eat, and even though Akiteru didn’t seem willing to go anywhere, he couldn't say no to his mates and he really needed some food. 

"God, he is probably furious right now" Yamaguchi said when watching how the three of them went out of the room" He never stays quiet like this”

"But, he isn’t angry at Kei" Hitoka looked at her boyfriend who denied. 

"He probably wants to kill  _ some  _ Alphas right now" He crossed his arms, sighting before sitting down on one of the chairs, Hitoka watching him with concern" I can’t fucking belive that this happend again, I thought that with those three Kei would be fine, he always looked so happy talking about them”

"But this past few months, he seemed kinda off" Hitoka took a sit and layed one of her hands on the shoulder of the Alpha, trying to calm him down.

"We should have noticed Hito, we should have known that something was going on" Another sight left his lips" What if we hadn’t come in time? What if Kei never called me? I could have stopped all of this from happening, if I only took a closer look-”

"Tadashi, please don’t blame yourself" She was suddenly cut off by a phone ringing, because of the ringtone they supposed it was Yamaguchi's phone" You should see who it is”

And so he did, he searched for the mobile phone in his jacket and when he finally got it, he almost pressed the answer button, the only thing that stopped him was the name that was showing on the screen. 

**Kuroo-San is calling…**

“Are you going to answer?” 

Yamaguchi didn’t know. He knew that the best thing to do was to answer an tell them what happened, even if he thought that they were responsible for everything, Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi where still Kei’s partners (Even though they didn’t reserve anymore) They had the right to know what had happened and Yamaguchi knew that if only his best friend was awake he would be the first to ask for them. But if Tadashi was honest, he didn’t want to talk to them nor see their faces, he was angry and concerned over what had happened to Kei, and them being around wouldn’t make anything better. 

“Tadashi, they need to know” Hitoka was looking at him with her eyebrows frown, she thought that the right thing to do was to tell them, even though she also was furious at them” Tadashi, you can’t hide this, it’s too important and they need to know what Kei- what happened to Kei” 

“I know, I fuckin know, but I just don’t wanna cause a scen here” The blonde knew what Yamaguchi was trying to say, and he was right, the moment the three of Kei’s boyfriends showde up they would prpbably get punched by one then more person here” Tsukiko-San needs calm down, Akiteru also and I don’t want any fights when Yukio-San comes” 

The phone kept on ringing, neither of them sure if answering it was the right thing. Yamaguchi got a point after all, everyone was stressed out over the incident, especially the Tsukishima family and both Yamaguchi and Yachi knew that having the three of them there wouldn’t calm everyone down exactly. 

“They will get worried,Tadashi, like it or not they need to know where Kei is” And Hitoka was right too. If a similar situation had happened with Hitoka, even if they had fought or not, he would have demanded to know where she was. Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi might had- ignored- some things _ ‘signs, health, their own boyfriend’ _ but they still cared for Kei, right? Yamaguchi hopes that it still was so and if it was they would probably be worrying about Kei now. They were still boyfriends after all, they had still been together for three years, they were still close “We will form a problem if they don’t get to know” 

“And there will be a problem as soons as they step inside here” 

He stared at the phone which kept ringing, the red button tempting Yamaguchi to push it and Hitoka glaring at him saying that he should answer instead. 

“It will only cause trouble” He said and his girlfriend only punched his arm, like trying to say to stop making up excuses. 

“I’ll tell you, they will not like it if we keep hiding this for them” Of course they are not going to like it, but this is really serious and it involves them, there is already too much stress and they needed to focus on more important things than making sure that the misters doesn’t get angry” Knowing Akaashi he had probably already figured that something was wrong” Yamaguchi held tight the phone, looking at the name on it with his mind going hundred miles per hour. There was an internal fight over a call, if Kei was awake he would probably ha told Yamaguchi how pathetic that is “Answer” 

“And what exactly do you think I should say? Hey fucker, we are in the hospital because Kei almost comitted fucking suicide because you got damn assholes forgott that you had an omega to take care of? They were gone for three days Hitoka! Three fucking days after probably getting drunk on a fucking club! Kei didn’t even know where they went, they fought and left without even saying anything!” Hitoka was listening, looking at her boyfriend with hurt eyes, not because he was racing his voice at her, but because she was starting to see somethings that even she was trying to deny”God- You should have listened how hurt Tsukki sounded, he was crying! I haven’t heard him fucking break down like that for years! Ugh- I wasn't there for him!” At this the girl hugged him, trying to transmit her warmth to her beloved. 

“Don’t blame yourself, Tadashi, it’s not you fault and Kei would never think that!” 

“I’m his best fucking friend Hito, and I saw that the things were bad! He told me that he was starting to get unsure, that he wasn’t feeling good and I- !” At this point tears were falling down the Alphas cheeks, Yamaguchi was just really frustrated and it was reaching the point that he didn’t even know why, he was angry at those three and himself for not being there for his best friend when he needed him the most “I’m his best friend I should have done something! I should have seen the signs but no, I didn’t and know Kei isn’t even awake!” The phone wasn’t even ringing anymore but neither of them cared. 

“Tadashi-” 

“This was supposed to be a happy week- month- year whatever! Kei was supposed to have a good time, he was supposed to enjoy his own concert, not this!” 

“Tadashi, ‘dashi look at me” She cupped his cheeks with both of her hands, wiping away Yamaguchi’s tear with her thumbs, trying to calm him down “It’s not your fault, it’s no one's fault” 

“I should had been there for him” 

“I feel the same, but what did happen, happen and now we need to focus on other things” The blonde hugged him tight, and he rested his head on her shoulder “We need to be by Kei’s side now, okay? That is what’s important now, got it?” 

Yamaguchi nooded, hugging Hitoka tight before letting her go and giving her a sweet kiss on her cheek, whispering a ‘thank you’ afterwards. The Beta smiled at him wide, tightening the hug, and Tadashi couldn't be more thankful for having her there with him. 

Unfortunately the moment where interrupted by the same ringtone from the same phone. Yamaguchi looked at it while sighting. 

**Kuroo-San is calling…**

“I should probably answer, right?” They looked at each other, both of them more in piece than before, even though they still had matters to take care of. 

“You should, they may be involved but that gives them more right to know” 

Yamaguchi nodded again, looking at his phone before pressing the green answer button. He put the phone near his ear, biting his lower lip while looking at Hitoka who gave him an assuring smile. 

“Yes Kuroo-San?” 

_ “Yamaguchi? Finally! Why doesn’t anyone answer my calls for fuck sake? I tried to call you but you didn’t answer, I tried to call Aki and company and neither of them wanted to fucking answer and then I tried to call Tsukiko-San but her phone is shut down! Did something happen?”  _ That isn’t Kuroo, well yeah it is but not the Kuroo-San Yamaguchi was expecting. 

“Takiyo?” 

_ “Yeah? Is there something going on or what?”  _

It was Tetsuro’s older sister who was calling, has she been calling him since the beginning? He heard Hitoka quietly asking who it was and he responded quite surprised that it was Kuroo Takiyo who called both times. 

_ ‘Oh yeah, I named Kuroo’s contact his full name, god I’m dumb”  _

“Well, yeah something happened- Why are you calling?” 

_ “Well, actually I wanted to call Kei, but he isn’t answering his phone so I called you guys”  _ Tadashi shiftened, holding the phone tight again “ _ I was wondering if any of you guys know where my brother is? I haven’t heard anything from him since like three days ago and well, I kinda get a little concerned”  _

‘ _ Fuck Tadashi, you need to tell her what had happened’  _

_ “Fumiko tried to call Kou and Keiji but neither of them is answering also”  _

_ ‘Tell her, c’mon Tadashi she and Fumi-San will only get more worried, their kids will also be affected by it’  _

_ “Tadashi? Is there something you need to tell me?”  _ He froze when the Alpha’s voice on the other line got darker, knowing that it was now or never. 

“Actually Takiyo-San, something did happened, something that concerns Kei” He punch himself in his mind, cursing that his voice was still sounding a little rough “I’m in the hospital with the rest, Akiteru didn’t answer because Tenma and Saeko is probably keeping him away from his phone a bit, he need to calm a bit down” 

There was a pause from the other line, afterwards a grunting and cursing. Yamaguchi could tell by the others' breath that she was worried. 

_ “What happened to Kei-Chan? Is it serious?”  _

“He- Well he-” He felt Hitoka hold his hand, giving him the support he needed to try and spit the words out of his mouth, words that were still hard for him to pronounce “It’s- em, very serious actually, and kind of hard to say” 

“Tadashi just spit it, what happened to my brother in law?”

“He tried to- to commit- fuck” 

“I’ll be on my way” And she ended the call. 

Yamaguchi started for a moment at the phone, not knowing how to feel. He was relieved that the one Kuroo Tetsuro didn’t call in a way, but at the same time he was kind of angry? In all honesty, he didn’t want to talk to either Kuroo, or Akaashi, or Bokuto, but at the same time he wanted at least one of them to call, they hadn’t seen Kei in about three days afterall. 

“So, what did she say?” 

“She will be here soon” 

___

“Maybe if I don’t cry, I won’t feel anymore”

___

“Akiteru!” 

It was strange, hearing a female Alpha suddenly scream someone's name in the so calm and depressing hospital, everyone suddenly stared at her while running towards the young couple whose Alphas were trying to make their Omega feel at least a little calmer. 

“Takiyo” Fumiko” 

The black haired women stared at him with wide eyes, her Omega, Bokuto Fumiko, slightly less  _ exaggerated  _ and looking at him with sad eyes, she had always been a very caring and shining women, at just like the other two Bokuto sibling she was a literal ray of sunshine, so it hurted Akiteru seeing her like this.. 

_ But he had other stuff to focus on _

“What are you doing here?” 

“What happened to Kei?!” It was this time Fumiko who shouted, surprising the Saeko and Tenma in the process, who had gotten closer to their mate. 

There was very  _ very  _ cold silence after the question was asked, Akiteru unable to let the words out of his mouth, because it burned his chest everytime he thought about it. 

He shifted his gaze to the big vase full of flowers that was between two benches. They were beautifully colored in some gorgeous colours, whoever had done the job. He even felt the need to cry of just such positive painting there in front of his eyes. 

“Akiteru, what happened?” 

He choock his head, he just couldn’t say it one more time, it broke him down. He moved closer to Tenma who instinctively wrapped his arms around him, giving Saeko a look so that she could continue instead of him. 

“Yamaguchi called us around twelve, he told us that something had happened to Kei and when we arrived at the hospital the doctor said that he had lost a lot of blood because he had tried to take his life by cutting himself” There was a loud gasp heard, Saeko didn’t from who, she was busy wiping away Akiteru’s tears” “Apparently he had tried it several times, there- there was a lot of scars around his body” Both Takiyo and Fumiko could see how this had also affected Tenma and Saeko, the blond Alpha was in the verge of tears herself “This time, if if Yamaguchi hadn’t come in time, Kei might- might had not made it”

By now the time seemed to have stopped, no one moved and the only thing that you could hear was the sobbs of Akiteru and Fumiko whose tears had also begun to run down her chin. 

Takiyo only stared down at the ground, trying to process the words who had just left the blondes mouth. She had an expressionless face, feeling how her wife cling to her arm. 

“Do- Do you know why he did it?” It was her question, looking this time at Akiteru. She felt bad for asking, seeing how bad the Omega was, but she felt the need to ask. 

“I have an idea” 

The raven head only nodded, surrounding her mates shoulders with her left arm. She had an idea of what it could be, and Fumiko probably had the same idea, 

“There was a lot of paparazzis outside” Takiyo begun to talk, catching Akiteru’s attention “They asked a lot of things, what had happened, if it had to do with his recent concert” Suddenly hazel eyes were watching light brown ones, a sudden darken tension getting bigger, and the Alpha showing of a desperation and sadness on her expression “Where is my brother?” 

___

_ “I’ll take the pain, but please give me the truth”  _

___ 

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a pretty long story I think, and the updates are probably going to be slow, the reason that I posted it is because this is a way of giving me more motivation to write. 
> 
> I will be posting things related to the story in my twitter, especially drawing, so if you are interested to follow then I will leave it here; https://twitter.com/NaoisDrunk. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and for the support.


End file.
